A Sage Tale : The kiss before Dawn
by xHinatax
Summary: In the few waking hours before the sunrise, Hinata Hyuuga remains alone in her room, her thoughts lost in fantasies of her crush Naruto. Unknown to her is that Naruto is much nearer to her than she has yet to realize! [Heavily Explicit and Mature, read at own risk.]
1. Sweet Dreams

WARNING: This story contains explicit sexual material and should not be viewed by any under the age of 17. Please if you are below this age and are considering reading this, I would please ask you to reconsider. While it is not my place to determine what you look at, it would be unhelpful as a new author of the site if I did not encourage you to act in regards to the rules.

For those of you that can continue, please enjoy yourself. Feedback is welcomed and very appreciated…

~The Sage Tales~ Stories of The Naruto Universe~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

Dedications~  
For Naruto-kun ~3

~~~~~~~~~~ Sweet Dreams~~~~~~~~~

The moon hung over a clear and quite night sky, a blanket of stars providing a calming shelter to the many people of the leaf village who were fast asleep in their individual houses. All the ninja of the village were nearly asleep and it was only a few hours left before dawn would break out free from behind the monumental Hokage faces and bring light once again to the village…

In her room where very little of the light touched the floor, a young women with long blue hair and silver eyes-which had no black pupil like most eyes- sat on the floor of her small bedroom, garbed in only a silky sky-blue t-shirt and a pair of white and green lined panties which had little orange swirls on them.

The girl's name was Hinata and right now, she was lost in her own mind, a wonderland of tempting thoughts and lustful cravings as her hands explored the sides of her body, her smooth fingertips running up the side of her thigh and side, pushing up at her shirt dangerously, revealing her pale skin to the moons silent gaze.

"Naruto-kun" she breathed into the darkness, her face a warm cherry red color.

Her fingers slipped downward, sliding down the curve of her tummy and down lower…to an area no other hands touched. Her gentle fingers rubbed and prodded at the soft fabric, only a thin layer between her fingers and what lay eagerly underneath them.

She let out a hot breath, closing her eyes as brought her other hand up slowly, sliding up her side, pushing up her shirt and cupping herself gently while her other lower, hand slid up and then back down, sliding down underneath the thin veil of fabric that hid her most naughty secret. Her fingertips slid down along her smooth skin and she breathed out hotly and dropped her fingers more, running her index over herself slowly, her breath ragged.

BANG!

The sudden loud crash from the other Room was so loud and violently sudden that Hinata ripped her undergarments as she yanked her hand out in a frantic motion. She scrambled to her feet, her cheeks burning a smoldering crimson red as she moved quickly to her window and peered out.

Hinata's silvery eyes scanned over the area outside her window, but the street outside the Hyuuga grounds was empty and showed no signs of life or indication as to where the strange noise could have come from. Hinata let out a small sigh of relief ,though her heart was still pounding. She wondered what could have caused the noise and was even more surprised when not a single person seemed to stir because of it. After waiting at the window for little over a minute the Hyuuga princess decided it might have been her lack of sleep getting to her; making her hear things. She stepped back, deciding it would be better off to go to sleep before dawn this time.

It was at that moment that a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her and she felt the warmth of a boy's bare chest pressing up against her back. A small gasp escaped between her lips as she froze in place, unable to move. The arms around her tightened, the strangers hands resting lightly on her breasts.

"Got'cha" A familiar voice whispered in her ear, the hot breath washing over the side of her face. Her eye's widen increadulously as the impossible forced itself into her reality

It was _Him..._


	2. The Night Fox

For a moment, the world had come to a complete standstill. Hinata had forgotten how to breath and the only sound she could hear in the dark was her own heartbeat, the only feeling the warm of the bare skin of the boy holding her tightly from behind, his hot hands resting over her breasts.

"What do we have here?" The boy from behind her breathed again into her ear, the air washing over her the side of her face and making her whole body tingle.

Hinata suddenly felt extremely self conscious and sensitive, as though the feeling of everything touching her body was increased in intensity tenfold. She could feel the very few strings of fabric of her green lined panties threatening dangerously and almost teasingly to fall apart at any moment and expose her most secret place.

"N-naruto k-kun" she breathed nervously, her cheek smoldering a nice dark crimson color.

"Hinata's a dirty girl isn't she?" He breathed teasingly right into her ear, disinigrating whatever thoughts she had just been forming.

She bit her lip as his fingertips slid over the top of her perking nipples, easily exposing themselves through her thin white t-shirt. A small gasp escaped through her hot wet lips without her permission, embarrassing her even more as her crush laughed softly. He brought a hand up and caressed her cheek while he suddenly pinched her nipple through the shirt and twisted it, tugging lightly. She gasped louder, nearly moaning. He tugged harder, twisting even more and this time she did moan and quite loudly.

Hinata closed her eyes in utter embarrassment that she had let herself make such a lewd noise right in front of him, but Naruto kept tugging, his other hand dropping to her side holding her waist.

Her heart was pounding, her mind lost to just his slightest touch. She didn't care that they were standing nearly right in front of the window and that anyone walking by would notice, or the fact that she could still feel her lewd warm juices seeping down her fingers. All she cared about was his touch, a new addiction she couldn't go without.

Then his hand left her nipple and sunk lower, sliding along her curve to her waist. Hinata's opened her eyes and looked down as his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her firmly against him. Her eyes widened as his fingertips slid inward, sliding towards a forbidden place.

"n-naruto k-kun n-not t-there" She breathed raggedly, feeling extremely nervous suddenly as she realized what he was doing.

"Yes there, Hinata" he breathed into her ear,"You know its where you want it the most."

Hinata's cheeks burned with embarrassment as her protests were silenced by the brush of his fingertips against the damp thin soft fabric covering between her legs. She knew he was right, she had always wanted him like this ever since they had met. Having him now was a dream come true, but she still felt so utterly embarrassed.

His index rubbed the soft fabric teasingly, which was now sticking to her crevice lewdly, shaping itself to her lower lips, exposing them. His finger pushed the fabric aside roughly and she gasped as his fingers touched the soft sensitive flesh of her lower lips, bruising against them teasingly. She let out a soft moan and his own hot lips place a kiss on her neck.

A hot fire had blanketed her body and she found herself eager and hungry for more of his touch. It was starting to dawn on her now that she finally had him to herself and she wanted to live up the moment as much as she could. She turned her face to look at him and was greeted by a sudden rough kiss to her lips, while his finger suddenly pushed past her lower lips and deep inside.

Hinata let out a muffled cry as she felt her body's walls squeezing on him, her cheeks burning. Just the thought of what he was doing made her as dry as a river overflowing in a thunderstorm. His finger pumped back and forth, creating a thrusting motion and she continued to make muffled moans as they roughly kissed.

He continued his motion for a while, holding her in the kiss as well so that every cry and squeak she made was greeted by his hot tongue lashing at hers until finally she cried much louder then before and with a sudden feeling of amazing satisfaction, she felt her own warm love pour out all over his finger and hand.

she felt him finally pull back his lips, letting her suddenly gasp for air while feeling his finger pull out at the same time.

"You mine, got that?" He breathed, holding his fingers, completely soaking with her juices up for both of them to see. He pressed the fingers to her lips and she took them into her mouth embarrassingly sucking off the fluids until his fingers were perfectly not-a- drop- juice free. He pulled them out and kissed her cheek.

Hinata smiled in the darkness, feeling extremely pleased. Suddenly Naruto's hand shot to her waist, grabbed the weak side of her panties and yanked them off. Her eyes widened as the fabric slid away quickly, leaving her bare butt naked right in front of him. butterflies erupted in her stomach as she realized nothing covered her lower half from his eyes. He laughed softly in the darkness and pulled her close, his hand resting on her firm bottom, "These are mine to keep" he breathed, nibbling her ear as he gave her behind a firm slap,"Your mine too"

Hinata squeaked at the slap and felt herself suddenly scooped up and carried over to her bed and layed down gently. She would have protested had he not locked his lips with hers as he pulled the covers over her bare body up to her neck, a hand on her shoulder lightly.

For a long moment after the kiss they stayed like that, staring at each other. Even though she couldn't fully see his face, she knew exactly where his eyes were. She reached up with her hand and touched his warm cheek with her soft hand, "Take what you want Naruto-kun, but for me, your mine to keep."

... To Be Continued ...


End file.
